An R5 Christmas Love Story
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: It's Christmas eve and R5 is getting ready for the next day buying last-minute gifts. Read to find out each of their love stories. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's an Christmas R5 one-shot that might turn into a two-shot. :) Yes, I know, it's late... but at least not that late. :) I don't own anything. :)**

**Before I start:**

**If something's bolded, it's an author's note (like always)**

_If something's italicized, it's someone's thoughts._

If it's normal, it's just part of the story (like always).

**I think you'll get it after a while. So, here's you R5 Christmas love story! :)**

**Characters: **

******R5 as themselves  
Laura as herself  
R5-is-so-amazing as Anna  
YayMusicalCupcake as Kelsea**

* * *

It was 5:00 pm and quiet in the Lynch house, which was unusual. Usually sounds of the guys playing videogames or maybe Laura and Rydel giggles could be heard all around the house. But not today. Everyone went their own ways to prepare for Christmas, which was just a few hours.

Stormie, Mark, and Ryland went out to the store to buy food for the big feast tomorrow, since they have finished their Christmas shopping. Rydel, Laura, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ross went out shopping for last-minute gifts. The group was split into three smaller groups. Rydel and Laura. Riker and Rocky. Ross and Ratliff. They all decided to meet up at the huge fountain in the middle of the mall in an hour for a little mini dinner type thing, then go their separate ways again.

Each of them turned out to have a pretty good love story. Let's start with Riker and Rocky...

Riker and Rocky were walking around the mall.

"Who do you still need to buy gifts for?" Rocky asks.

"Um..." Riker thinks for a bit. "Just you..." He finally replies.

Rocky thinks. "I kinda need to buy presents for everyone except you..."

Riker laughs. "Of course." He replies. "I guess I'll go get your gift, then help you out." He adds. Rocky nods and they both walk off.

Let's start off with Riker. Riker walks in the opposite direction from Rocky and looks at all the names of the stores not looking where he was going. Next thing he knew, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." He says frantically.

The girl smiles. "It's okay." She says.

"Here, need help?" Riker asks offering her his hand. She takes it and gets up.

"Thanks." She says. She looks up and her eyes widen. "No way! You're Riker Lynch! From R5!" She exclaims.

He smiles. "Yup. That's me." He replies. "Do you maybe wanna get some hot chocolate or something?" He asks.

She smiles. "Really?" She asks happily.

"Of course. My way of saying sorry." He replies. She smiles and nods. They head off to the nearest little café that was a few stores down. "You know." He starts whn there was a little silence. "I'm taking you for hot chocolate, and I don't even know your name." Riker laughs.

She giggles. "That's funny. But I'm Anna." She replies. _Her voice. It's so sweet and soft._ Riker thinks.

When they finally make it to the café, they sit down and order some hot chocolate. "So what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Just getting something for Rocky." He replies. She nods. "What about you?"

"Just hanging out here. My parents are on a business trip, so I'm home alone. I figured I could hang out here til closing time before I go home." She replies with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Your parents are on a business trip? At Christmastime?" He wonders. She nods.

"They work all the time. They couldn't get out of this trip and we couldn't afford for me to go with them, so I stayed home." She explains.

He couldn't believe it. _What kind of parents didn't spend time with their child on Christmas. Or left them alone._ Riker sighed at the thought then had a great idea.

"Hey, do you wanna... maybe..." He trails off.

"Wanna...?" She asks. _Come on, just ask her to spend Christmas with you and everyone. Why is this so hard?_ Riker thinks.

"Wanna come... over for Christmas? Maybe spend the night and stay til tomorrow?" He finally asks.

She smiles. "Really? Me? Spend Christmas with you guys?" She responds eagerly.

He smiles. "Sure. Why not? I bet the rest of my siblings and parents would love to meet you." He replies.

She smiles. "I'd love to!" She exclaims.

He smiles. "Great!" They finish up their hot chocolate. "Well, I still need to find a gift for Rocky, wanna come help?" He asks. She nods and they go up to search for the perfect gift for Rocky. While they search for the perfect gift, they get to know each other more. **(Btw, everything that is about Anna is actually true about me. :) )**

"Favorite color?" He asks.

"Blue." She replies.

"Same here!" He exclaims. She giggles. "Favorite drink?"

She smirks. "Hot chocolate." She replies.

His eyes widen. "No. way." Is all he can say. She giggles.

"Yup. I guess we have some things in common." She says. He laughs. They finally reach a guitar store. They look around to find something for Rocky. "What are you gonna get him?" She asks.

"Probably something that has to do with a guitar or something." He jokes.

She rolls her eyes playfully. "Oh really? I never would've guessed." She says sarcastically. Riker looks at his watch.

"Oh, we should probably be meeting everyone else now." Riker says. "We can come back after dinner." She nods and they head off to find the fountain in the middle of the mall.

Now, let's go to Rocky's adventure. He had decided to procrastinate on Christmas shopping and now, at 5:00 pm on Christmas eve, he had to get everyone's presents. He decides to start with his parents. _That shouldn't be too hard._ He thinks. He goes to a shop where you can customize cups, plates, bowls, etc. He walks in and heads to the cups section.

"Hi there. Do you need any help?" Rocky turns around to see a girl. "Oh my gosh! You're Rocky! From R5!" She exclaims. He smiles.

"Yup. I'm guessing you're a fan?" He asks. He reads her name tag. Kelsea.

"Nope, I hate R5." She replies with a straight face. Rocky stares at her. She starts to giggle. "Of course, I love R5." She says. Rocky laughs.

"I can't believe I fell for that." He replies. _Sarcastic. I like it. _He thinks.

"Anyway, do you need help?" She asks.

"Yeah, please." He replies. She nods and gets him a blank cup and leads him to a computer.

"Just move these things around or add some text. Decorate it however you like, then call me over." She explains. He nods and gets to work. _First, for mom._ He make a cup with flowers all over with the words 'Best R5 Mom Ever!' Okay, it was kinda childish, but at this point, he needed something so... yeah. This was pretty good if he did say so himself.

He finishes it up and goes up to the counter to get Kelsea. "Done?" She asks. He nods. She goes to the computer, puts the cup in a little compartment, and presses some buttons. "It might take an hour or so." She tells Rocky. "You can come back later and pick it up."

"Okay, thanks." He says. He looks at his watch. "I have to go meet up with everyone else. Wanna come?" He asks. She looks around the store.

"Well, it is pretty much empty, I guess I won't matter if I take the rest of the night off. Just let me ask my manager." She says and goes to the back room and comes back a minute later. "Yup, I can take the rest of the night off!" She exclaims. Rocky smiles. "I'll be right back, let me change, then we can go." She says.

Rocky nods and she goes back into the back room to change. Rocky looks around the store to maybe find something for everyone else.

Soon enough, she comes back out. Rocky's eyes widen. _She's gorgeous. _He thinks. "Ready?" He asks. She nods and they head off to the fountain in the middle of the mall.

Now, Rydel and Laura. They were looking for the perfect gifts for their boyfriends. Rydel was with Ratliff, and Laura was with Ross. "I don't know what to get him!" Laura exclaims after looking around for a little.

"Laur, it's been five minutes. Relax, we'll find something." Rydel says.

Laura sighs. "What do you he got me?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. But I bet you're gonna love it." Rydel replies.

Laura smiles. "Yeah, I bet Ratliff got you something great too." She replies.

Rydel smiles. "In that case, we better get them something even better!" She says. Laura giggles and nods. They walk around the mall before finding a little souvenir shop. They look at each other. "Worth a shot." Rydel says. They walk in and see tons of things. There weren't just little things like snow globes or key chains and things like that. No, there were tons more. There were things like posters, toys, clothes... It was more like an everything store.

"I'll meet you back here in a half hour." Laura says. Rydel nods and they both separate.

First, let's start with Laura. Laura goes straight to the stuffed animal section of the store. Ross loves stuffed animals, so this would be perfect. She looks around. There was every animal imaginable. Monkeys... bears... even crocodiles. She searches for the perfect one, when something catches her eye. It was a make-your-own animal part of the store.

Laura smiles to herself and heads to the section. First, she had to pick an animal. She thinks and remembers how Ross says that he loves dolphins. She giggles. It reminder her of the one Austin and Ally episode where Tilly blackmailed Ally into singing "The Butterfly Song", but Austin took over. Then Ally gave Austin her stuffed dolphin in return. She smiles at the memory and chose the dolphin.

Next, she had to dress it. She picked out a yellow shirt, which was Ross' favorite color. She decided to be creative and drew the R5 logo in pink marker on the front and wrote Austin and Ally on the back. She put the shirt on the dolphin.

Finally, there was a table to add 'extras'. She gave the dolphin short blonde hair, and a guitar. She laughed at her creation. It was really unrealistic, but she didn't care. She knew it would make Ross laugh. She paid for the dolphin. She looked at the clock, and went back to the entrance of the store and waited for Rydel.

Now, here's Rydel's story. Unlike Laura, who had an idea of what she wanted to give Ross, she had no idea what to get Ratliff. She walked around the store for a while. Ten minutes has passed and she still didn't know what to get him.

_A watch? No, he has one already._ She looks over and sees Laura. _ Stuffed animal? No, I don't wanna copy. _She keeps looking around. She was about to give up until she saw the perfect present.

It was in the music section of the store. She walked towards it. _Perfect. _She thinks with a smile. She picked up a pair of drumsticks. It wasn't anything special... yet. Right now, it was just a pair of plain old drumsticks.

She goes up to the cashier and pays for the drumsticks before running back to meet back up with Laura.

"Hey, Ry." Laura says when Rydel gets back to the entrance. "Look what I got Ross." She saks holding up the dolphin. Rydel laughs.

"That's hilarious, but perfect." She manages to say in between laughs.

"Haha, thanks Ry." Laura says laughing again. "What'd you get Ratliff?" She asks.

Rydel smirks. "Now done yet, but follow me." She says pulling Laura out of the store.

"Where are we going?" Laura asks.

"You'll see." Rydel replies. Soon enough, they reach a store. Laura looks at Rydel confused. "It's a store where you can get wooden things engraved." Rydel explains. Laura still looks at her confused. Rydel giggles. "I'll show you." They walk in to see shelves of wood. There were wooden cups, signs, etc.

Rydel goes to the counter. "Hi, can you engrave this for me?" She asks.

The lady at the counter smiles. "Sure." She hands Rydel a piece of paper. "Just write what you want me to engrave on here."

Rydel thinks for a minute then writes 'R5 ~ Rydellington forever'. Laura looks at it. "Ohh. I get it now." She replies. Rydel nods and gives the paper to the lady. The lady looks at it and gets to work.

About ten minutes later, she finished. "Here you go." She says.

Rydel smiles. "Thank you." She replies and pays the lady. They walk out of the store. "Well, we still have twenty minutes. Wanna just look around?"

"Sure." Laura replies. Of course, they both head straight to the jewelry store. They look around.

"Laura, look at this." Rydel says. It was a necklace with little pink beads on it. "It's beautiful." She says. Laura smiles and looks at the price tag.

"Ry, look at the price tag." She says. Rydel looks at it.

"Oh... Well, that's really expensive..." She replies.

Laura puts her arm around her. "Come on, just forget about it. It's time to meet the guys anyway." She says. Rydel smiles.

"Okay. Let's go." She says and they head off to the fountain in the middle of the mall.

* * *

**Well, that's the longest chapter I've ever written... And I think I'm gonna turn this into a two-shot. Maybe it'll turn into a short story... I'm not sure yet. But it's definitely gonna be longer. At least one more chapter. Maybe more... :)**

**But yeah. Review! Thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :) Yeah, I know, Christmas was a while ago... oh well. :) I don't own anything, let's go! **

* * *

At Dinner

"Hey guys!" Laura calls out when they reach the fountain. Everyone else was already there, seeing they were the last ones.

"Finally, you're here! Took you long enough. Let's go eat." Ross says standing up causing everyone to laugh. They all get up ad find a little restaurant nearby and sit down. After little introductions with Anna and Kelsea, everyone engaged in their own conversations.

Riker and Anna took the time to learn more about each other, and so did Rocky and Kelsea. Ratliff and Rydel were talking about what they should get to eat. And Ross tried to guess what Laura had gotten him for Christmas, but Laura wouldn't tell.

"Is it big?" He asked.

"Not really." She replies.

"Is it edible?"

"Ross, I'm not telling you, just give up and wait til tomorrow."

"So that's a yes?!" He exclaims. Laura sighs.

"No, it's not edible." She says giggling. Ross rolls his eyes but kisses her.

"You'll never guess what I'm getting you." He says. "I don't know either." He mumbles to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says quickly.

Eventually, everyone ordered, ate, and talked for about an hour and a half. After dinner, everyone still had important work to do. Everyone split up again. Riker and Anna went off to do whatever Rocky and Kelsea went to finish Rocky's Christmas shopping. Ross, Laura, Ratliff, and Rydel, on the other hand, split up differently.

Laura went with Ratliff and Rydel went with Ross. Ratliff and Ross, being themselves, couldn't find anything for Laura and Rydel before dinner, so now they had to find one quick.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Let's start with Ratliff and Laura. "Laura, what should I get Rydel?" He asks when they walk away from Ross and Rydel.

"Hmm..." She thinks for a little. "Something special." She says.

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Oh really?" He says sarcastically.

Laura giggles. They walk around the mall for a little before reaching the jewelry shop Laura and Rydel were at before they went off to dinner. "I got it!" Laura unexpectedly shouts jumping up and down.

"What?" Ratliff questions.

Laura stops jumping. "Wait... I just remembered, it cost a lot." She says.

Ratliff smirks. "Did you forget I'm in a band? You know, we make some money that way..." Ratliff teases.

"But still... I guess we can try." Laura says. "Then come on!" Laura pulls Ratliff into the jewelry shop and finds the necklace that Rydel wanted. Ratliff looks at the price tag. "Woah. That is a lot of money. $1,000." He says. "Maybe we can find the same thing somewhere else? What's it called?" Ratliff looks at the box it was in and looked at the brand.

"Wait." Laura takes the box and puts it next to the price tag. "Look, it's not the same thing." She says. Ratliff looks at both.

"You're right. Maybe this one's worth even less than that." Ratliff takes the necklace to the cashier. "Hi, how much is this?" The cashier takes it and scans the box.

"$59.99." She says.

"Thanks." Ratliff smiles. They walk back to the shelf where it was before. "It's not that much." Ratliff tells Laura.

"Well, it's a lot for a necklace. Usually they're twenty dollars or so?" She replies.

"Well, okay. But it's a special gift for a special person." Raltiff replies. Laura smiles. "I'm gonna buy it." He says. He goes back to the cashier, buys the necklace, and they walk out of the store. "Well, now I'm done shopping. Let's go see where Rydel and Ross are."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Now, let's see what's going on with Rydel and Ross. Rydel and Ross walked around the store. "So, what'cha getting Laura?" Rydel asks Ross.

"Well, um... you know. Just a little something..." He says nervously.

"You don't have a present for her do you?"

"Nope."

Rydel sighs playfully. Ross playfully glares back. Rydel, knowing her little brother, knew he was gonna procrastinate on his Christmas shopping. "Come on, let's go find something." She says. They walk around the mall for about ten minutes.

"Come on, Ross. We have to go home soon." Rydel complains.

"I guess I'll just look in here." He says walking into a jewelry store.

"Well, we only passed this store like ten times already." Rydel mutters. She follows him in. When Rydel gets into the store, he see's Ross' eyes fixed on something. "Ross?"

"Look. It's a charm bracelet. You can add charms on it. And it's a bracelet." He says.

Rydel rolls her eyes. "Thanks captain obvious." She says.

Ross glares at her. He takes a bracelet chain and searches a big box full of different charms. Rydel looked in the box just for the fun of it. There was everything you could imagine. There were animals, food... everything imaginable.

While Rydel was mesmerized by the different charms, Ross got to work. He found the letters to spell out Laura. In between each letter, he put a different charm representingsome of their memories. There was a charm of a clapboard **(The thing that directors use while filming movies), **a heart, a microphone, and record. He went up to the cashier and had 'Don't Look Down, because you're beautiful –Ross'. He paid for the bracelet, proud of himself. He and Rydel go back to the fountain in the middle of the mall to see everyone, including Anna and Kelsea, there already.

"Finally!" Rocky exclaims. "I finished all my Christmas chopping before you could even get one thing?" Everyone laughs concluding a great Christmas eve.

The Next Day

Everyone was in the Lynch's living room. Everyone was exchanging gifts, talking and laughing.

"Lauraaaa." Ross sings. Laura turns around to face Ross.

"Yeah?"

"Here." He says and hands her his present wrapped up in a little box. She opens it before her eyes widen.

"This is perfect!" She exclaims.

"I was pretty proud of myself for that." Ross says proudly.

Laura giggles. "I love it." She says and kisses Ross. "Now, it's my turn." Laura hands Ross her present for him. He opens it and sees the teddy bear before laughing.

"Oh gosh, is this supposed to be me?" He asks her in between his laughs.

Laura giggles. "Yup." Ross places his lips on hers and she kisses back.

Next to Raura, Rydel and Ratliff were sitting on the couch exchanging their gifts. "Let's open them at the same time." Rydel says. Ratliff nods.

"Ready? 3... 2... 1..." Ratliff says before he and Rydel open their presents.

Rydel finishes opening her's first and gasps. "Oh my gosh! It's the one I wanted too!" She exclaims. "But, wasn't it like a thousand dollars?" She asks.

Ratliff laughs. "Yup." Rydel looks at him like he was crazy. Ratliff tries to hold in his laugh before saying, "The tags got messed up. The price was a lot lower than a thousand dollars." Ratliff laughs. Rydel giggles.

Ratliff finishes opening his present from Rydel. His eyes widen and he reads what's printed his new drumsticks. "Aww... I love you too Ry." He says before kissing her. "It's perfect timing too. I kinda broke my old drumsticks the other day during rehearsal." Rydel laughs.

Everyone else exchanged their presents for each other. After exchanging presents, they had a huge dinner with tons of laughing and great times. It was a holiday season they'll never forget.

And that's the story. An R5 Christmas story.

* * *

**I figured you guys would want a Raura and Rydellington chapter. :) And that's all! :) Thanks for reading! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
